


Five Minutes to Change Your World

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Royalty AU, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Five minutes ago, Tango had been walking towards the Haus with Whiskey, and considering the best way to ask him if he was straight or not.Four minutes ago, both of their phones had chimed with a campus emergency alert.Now they were locked in a panic room together and Whiskey was avoiding answering Tango's questions
Relationships: Tony "Tango" Tangredi/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Five Minutes to Change Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Draskireis:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis)  
> #63 for NurseyDex from your post (everyone but them?), otherwise #2; #70 for WhiskeyTango
> 
> 2\. Royal AU  
> 70\. Locked in a Room

Five minutes ago, Tango had been walking towards the Haus with Whiskey, and considering the best way to ask him if he was straight or not.

Four minutes ago, both of their phones had chimed with a campus emergency alert.

Three minutes ago, a group of lax bros had surrounded them and shuffled them into a room under the lax house that seemed to be solid concrete with a steel door.

Two minutes ago, Whiskey had assured him that the ventilation system was secure and sufficient and they weren’t going to suffocate in the near future.

One minute ago, Tango had asked Whiskey the question that popped into his head when the lax bros surrounded him.

Right now, Whiskey was avoiding his gaze.

“Whiskey? Connor? Why did they call you ‘your highness’? Why did they call me ‘your grace’? Why did the lax bros shove us into a cell? Why is there a cell under the lax house anyway?”

Whiskey finally ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. “It’s not a cell. It’s a panic room. I’m not sure, but it probably has to do with the alerts on our phones.”

Tango waited for him to finish answering, but he’d gone quiet and seemed content to leave the other questions.

“Whiskey?” Tango reached out a hand, but decided it was a bad idea and let it drop just as it got near Whiskey’s elbow. “You know something that I don’t. And that’s ok. Do you want to do anything while we wait?”

There was a couch and a cot in the bunker and Tango decided that the couch was the better place to sit. It looked cleaner than the one from the Haus, so it was probably safe. His phone wasn’t getting any signal inside the room, but he had some games he could play until the battery ran out. And maybe he could write some notes for his homework in the notes app.

There were lots of things he could do other than stare at or annoy his crush with a ton of questions.

He was looking over his apps list when he felt the couch dip beside him. “They called me ‘your highness’ because it’s the proper form of address for a prince. Which I am. It’s a tiny island country in Europe that absolutely no one has heard of, so it doesn’t really matter. The lax bros that escorted us in here aren’t really lax bros. Or maybe they are. Either way, they’re my security and supposed to make sure I’m safe. But they’re also supposed to keep a distance most of the time because the whole point of going to school at Samwell was to keep a low profile.”

Tango was staring at Whiskey’s profile. He knew he should stop but he couldn’t. First, this was the most he’d heard Whiskey say at one time for the whole time that they’d known each other. Second, what he’d said was completely reshaping everything Tango thought he knew about the world.

It seemed that Tango’s world was still being shaken like an etch-a-sketch, because Whiskey kept talking. “The fact that they called you ‘your grace’ indicates that you are a duke. I’d ask why you didn’t tell me but.” Whiskey finally moved, shrugging his shoulder slightly. “Your question indicates that you didn’t know. And it would be pretty hypocritical, since I didn’t tell you that I’m a prince.”

Whiskey turned and looked at Tango, finally. Tango wasn’t sure what to think from the stoic and flat look that he was getting, but that was how Whiskey looked most of the time.

“And to answer the question you were going to ask me before our walk was interrupted, I’m gay.”

Tango wasn’t really impressed with life as an etch-a-sketch. He’d like just a few minutes to actually settle. Instead, he allowed himself a few deep breaths before he licked his lips and said, “Ok. I just have one more question.”

Whiskey only raised an eyebrow in response, so Tango continued, “Are dukes allowed to kiss princes?”

Whiskey’s lips twitched slightly and Tango’s eyes were laser focused on them as they drew closer and closer, pausing just above his own. “Yeah. That’s allowed.”

Tango didn’t even consider the fact that the duke hadn’t kissed the prince until much later. For the next few minutes, he was wholly occupied by the fact that Whiskey was kissing him and sliding warm hands up his back under his shirt.


End file.
